


霸道大佬的中年危機之我的老婆姣又精

by aLady, Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom!Chris, M/M, Omega!Chris, top!Zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 警告：NC-17 / 黑手黨 / 包養 / 撿屍 / 灌醉/強制標記/半腦洞簡介：Chris是一個養在深閨的Omega，但是他不想做一個溫梁賢淑、相夫教子的Omega，所以跟爸爸鬧脾氣逃家。中年危機的大佬慶因為被媽媽還有哥哥逼婚，他不想硬娶一個三從四德的Omega回家。死對頭Gary是專門騙Omega去賣掉的，Chris被騙去Gay Bar灌醉之後不省人事。慶佬手下接到Pine老爺的陳情說兒子不見了請他們協尋，如果不是警察那裡找不到，他不想拜託黑手黨。後來救出Chris，因為他被灌藥昏沉沉的沒啥反應，所以先送回慶家處理，慶佬看到Chris就愛上他，直接讓他變夫人。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了第一回覺得會寫到很長，直接變成半腦洞～

 

Chris就知道，這一切一定有問題。

 

可是現在想再多也於事無補了，他被一個好像是……黑手黨大佬的男人標記了。

 

該死，這已經不是回家被爸爸抽幾下屁股就能解決的事情，因為他被好像黑手黨的人看上了，這也意味著他逃不出這個大佬的手掌心。

 

怎麼會這樣啊！

 

好麻煩！

 

好討厭！

 

Chris知道這些黑手黨都是幹什麼骯髒活的，現在想一想，他似乎是被騙去那間Gay Bar的……眼前這個人，難道就是……

 

他的買主。

 

Chris聽說過黑手黨會騙Omega去灌毒，讓他們上癮之後，就能讓他們做任何事情。該死，自己也太不小心……

 

脖子後面跟下身還在痠痛……

 

嗚嗚，他才剛滿18歲啊！原本想要念個好大學，然後到國外留學，之後好好幹一大票，他要做一個不一樣的Omega！

 

……他的大好人生，就這樣沒有了。他的大好人生從此就被綁住了，嗚嗚……

 

而且還是被黑手黨綁住！

 

見那個黑手黨大佬往自己這邊靠近，Chris下意識退後幾吋。

 

「嗚……」光是移動一下身子，下身就像被撕裂一般疼痛。

 

「你應該好好休息。」那個粗眉黑手黨說，「親愛的，我是Zachary Quinto，你可以叫我Zach。你想要什麼都可以開口－－畢竟，你現在是我的夫人了。」

 

雖然剛剛只是他自己的猜測，但聽到對方直接說出來「你是我的夫人了」這種話又是另一回事，Chris一時接受不了。何況，對方還真的是赫赫有名的Quinto家那位大佬……

 

「什麼都可以嗎？」撫平心緒後他問。

 

「是的。」

 

「放我走，放我自由。」

 

「就只有這個做不到。」黑手黨大佬推了推眼鏡，「你已經是我的人了，Christopher。」

 

「你知道我的名字！」他震驚。

 

「我還知道你家在哪裡。但是你放心，我不會對你家人怎麼樣，事實上你父親已經在外面了，他等著來領你回去呢。」

 

「你……」Chris眼中的淚水就快爆出來了。

 

而Zach看了不忍心，那雙藍色的眸子是他愛上他的原因，他不希望看到藍色眼珠滲出淚水。於是，他不管Chris的掙扎，直接將他抱在懷裡。

 

Chris掙扎了一番，然而對方的信息素讓他感到安心，對方的擁抱也讓他感到溫暖，他逐漸放棄掙扎。

 

感受到懷中人的安定後，Zach吻了吻Chris的額頭。

 

「寶貝，你放心，我不會傷害你的父親。但是現在你們還不能見面。」

 

「為什麼！」Chris叫道。

 

「噓。」Zach將食指放在Chris的唇上。「你不會希望你的老父親看到你被標記後的樣子的，相信我，他會寧可自己死掉。所以，等你休息好之後，再跟他見面吧！」

 

Zach將Chris安放在床上，替他蓋好被子，又親了他的額頭。之後他轉身要離開時，Chris抓住他的手。

 

Zach回過頭：「寶貝，什麼事？」

 

「我父親年老了，請你告訴他，我自願跟你好的。」

 

「你確定？」Zach覺得很有趣，「是我強行標記你，而我也打算告訴他實話。」

 

「我不是笨蛋。我知道是我自己犯蠢，我逃家，被騙，被灌醉……但是他不必知道這些。我求求你，就跟他說我遇見了你，我們一見鍾情。」他用著最誠懇的神情看著Zach。

 

而且紅著臉。

 

眼前的Omega原來不只有外貌，還滿聰明的。Zach越來越喜歡他了。

 

「如你所願。」說完，轉身離去。

 

卻不小心踢到門檻仆街。 

 

「……」Chris呆了一秒。

 

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！」這人真的是大佬嗎？

 

Zach起身，假裝沒事走掉。

 

他絕對不能讓新婚夫人Chris看到他現在流鼻血的樣子，不能！

 

看來岳父還是只能下次見了。

 

＊＊＊

 

見兒子跌倒又裝沒事繼續走掉，Margaret在一旁扶額。

 

她這個兒子不知道怎麼，最近越來越痴線。

 

原本想讓他娶個可以持家的Omega來輔佐兒子，可是這死仔包竟然直接標記一個Omega。真是糟糕，她必須確認一下這個未來的媳婦到底有何能耐能夠抓住她這個多年來死不肯結婚的兒子的心。

 

Margaret走到房間裡面。

 

Chris一臉困惑地看著眼前出現女士。

 

那女士托住他的下巴，不停打量著他。

 

「嗯，嗯，長得很好看，信息素也很清新……應該身家良好吧，嗯－－」Margaret想到剛剛手下來報說Pine家的老爺跑來找Zachary，也許就是為了眼前這個Omega。

 

Margaret對Chris的好感瞬間上升，可以收做媳婦。

 

於是派派就變成Quinto家的夫人了。

 

接著，慶佬可能娶了嬌妻之後越來越白痴，Margaret已經看不下去，加上派派能力好又聰慧，所以Margaret就栽培他。派派很精明幹練，很快就學會如何領導整個家族，慶媽就讓他垂簾聽政。後來派派懷孕了，慶佬還是一直煩派派，於是派派就打他頭，發生以下對話：

 

「專心啲啦撚樣。」（專心點啦屌面人）

 

「好好好好老婆永遠是對的（低頭）等等你做咩鬧我撚樣？？」（好好好好老婆永遠是對的，等等你為什麼要罵我屌面人？）

 

「成鳩日都精蟲衝腦添，又生得咁閪猥瑣，我唔叫你撚樣我叫邊個？」（整天都精蟲充腦，又長得這麼猥瑣，我不叫你屌面人我叫誰？）

 

「……唔好咁鬧我啦老婆大人，我假假地都係個大佬啊！」（不要這樣鬧我啦老婆大人，我好歹也是個大佬啊！）

 

「喺你班手足面前就係，而家得你同我使俾面你啊？」（在你那些手下面前你就是大佬，現在只有你我我幹嘛給你面子啊？）

 

「老婆大人你唔講野既時候真係一個溫柔既omega但點解一開口就咁兇狠。」（老婆大人你不說話的時候真是一個溫柔的Omega，但為何一開口就這樣兇狠）

 

「你估我想啊！邊個夾硬標記我先架？搞到我唯有同你操勞！你屌我？」（你以為我想啊？誰強硬標記我的啊？搞到我只好替你操勞，你屌我啊？）

 

「好啊！」

 

於是派派又被硬上。

 

「我屌，又講錯野，下次堅要俾啲顏色條痴線佬睇睇。」（我操！又說錯話，下次一定要給這個白痴佬一點顏色看看）

  
  


派派懷孕之後，生理賀爾蒙關係讓他更狂，把慶佬屌到飛起。

  
  


「你做乜鳩？我都有左啦你可唔可以俾我靜下！痴撚線！」（你搞啥啊？我都懷孕了你可不可以讓我靜一下？白痴！）

 

「老婆大人唔好成日屌我啊！」（老婆大人不要整天罵我啊！）

 

「哎我屌你個...收聲啦好嗎？而家肚入面裡個細路聽到你把聲就踢我！」（我操你個－－閉嘴啦好嗎？現在我肚子裡的小子聽到你聲音就踢我！）

 

「老婆大人－－」

 

「你係唔係痴線架，我都叫你收聲啦！點解仲聽唔明啊！我話你柒頭你係真心柒架？好人好者正正常常又唔肯，做乜柒啫你？」（你是不是智障啊？我都叫你閉嘴啦！為什麼還聽不懂啊？我說你是白痴你是真心白痴嗎？正常人好好的不做，做什麼白痴？）

 

「老婆～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～」

  
「仆你個街！」


End file.
